


She Wolf - An Underfell Story

by AnyeWolf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Self-Destruction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyeWolf/pseuds/AnyeWolf
Summary: "She Wolf" is the second version of my fanfiction on Undertale, almost all the fans know the chaotic version of it : Underfell. So here goes Aelïg again, this time named Aelïg Eros, in a chaotic world where the rule is very clear : "Kill or be killed". The young woman is disenchanted and trust only her absolute logic. Thinking that feelings doesn't exist she is ready to kill or die in the name of a logic that will seem good to her.
Kudos: 1





	She Wolf - An Underfell Story

_Ring –_ **Unknown –** _Go to hell !_

_Ring –_ **BL -** _Miss Eros don't do that._

_Ring –_ **Unknown –** _You're a monster Eros !_

_Ring –_ **Unknown** _– If i see you again i'll kill you !_

_Ring -_ **Unknown** _– Die stupid bitch_

_Ring –_ **Unknown** _– Fat whore_

_Ring –_ **BL** _– Aelïg, wherever you are, don't do anything against yourself._

_Ring –_ **Father** _– Die._

_I laugh « with pleasure » and throw the phone away._

A powerful wind is howling under my dress and in my hairs, i can't tell if it's coming from the mountain behind me... Or if it's the breath of this cave : giante black toothless mouth, openned under my feets. It doesn't matter.

I sigh, i won't look back... Why for ?

I don't wanna take the risk to puke.

I put my bah down. I take of my coat : she doesn't serve me no more. The wind blow again and tear it from my grasp. Sucked outside by the storm, she fly away and disapear in the inky night... It's true then, nothing scream, nobody scream, if nobody's here to hear.

Nobody will know this coat is gonna rott somewhere in the middle of nothing, after being washed-out by the rains and teared appart by the winds or tides. Something precious, who once belong to someone, is gonna vanish.

And nobody care.

Anyway, this someone is gonna vanish too. I won't scream. I won't cry. I only want to be perfect for my last day. I want to be beautiful for only my own eyes. I want to be beautiful and delicious for this monster who's gonna devour me in a moment. I want to be the most exquisite meat it ever ate. That everything else seam dull, tasteless, smelless, like eating thin air or stone. That it starve to it's ucking death after enjoyed me cause nothing else will fill it anymore. I brush my bag with the tip of my foot, it rock forward and, pulled by the weight of his content, fall. It bounce, maybe twice and then i hear the sound of it's splashing down that deep cave.

The beast is roaring now. It roar and make my dress fly again. It want me.

\- I'm coming, i purr.

I take out my powder off my pocket and look at y reflection. I correct an iperfection of my lipstick. Put back in place a lock of my hairs and adjust on my waist the silky fabric of my belt. My boots crook my feets. I consider taking them off for a second and get resigned to keep them. They are part of my outfit, my pageantry, my wrapping...

I look one last time in the mirror of my powder, break it with an harsh move agains the stone wall and throw it randomly behind me.

\- To the story Caligula ! To the story. To the story Aelïg... Only for marking the end of yours, i told myself with affection.

I deeply breath in, the air is cold in my lungs, it blow on my skin without being able to make be chill. I open my arms to my destiny. I considered closing them on my breasts like an old queen of Egypt... But i am no queen. I'm not Caligula. Neither Cleopatra. I got nothing royal and i'm not an emperor. I'm already no one anymore. I'm me or myself and a ghost for the rest.

It's perfect.

I smile to my fate and to this devourish oger, i wonder if i shouldn't flip a splendid finger while falling... No need, it would still be too much of an honor for the one who would see. I let myself fall forward in the arms of this eternal Morphée. An ironic laugh slipping out of me : at least this monster will find me delicious.

_Aelïg vanished, swallowed by the moutain. The storm outside kept roaring and the young woman had let herself fall in this hole in the heart of the stone. The wind blowing from the gap and outside, creating devastating vortex who'd lose themselves in the storm. The world did not care about what could happen on this lonely mountain. And it did not care about what could happen to Aelïg Eros, for she didn't existed to them anymore._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i know it's a short chapter, it's just for a bit of tease and trying to give you a taste of what's coming ! Next chapters will be longer ! Hope you enjoyed !

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment and let kudos that really help me going, in anyway i hope you all have a good day ! ♥♥  
> P.S : I'm a frenchie so if you feel a few sentances looking weir that's why ! :3


End file.
